User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Removal: Shazam (DC Extended Universe)
A Removal Proposal for Shazam from the 2019 DCEU film Shazam!. This one is quite interesting, so read on. What is the Work? Shazam! is essentially th origin story about how Billy Batson, a troublemaking orphan teen became the comedic superhero Shazam (also known as Captain Marvel). Billy initially abuses his powers and uses them as a way to gain fame (essentially going from Zero to Hero), but in doing so causes his foster brother Freddy Freeman to disown him after Billy breaks a promise. Eventually, his foster siblings are held hostage by Doctor Sivana, who uses the evil power granted by him from the Seven Deadly Sins to lead him into his trap in order to absorb his power and become godlike. Dr. Sivana's plan however backfires when Billy shouts Shazam!'s name (which Sivana was actually wanting him to do), and causes Billy's foster siblings to transform into super versions of themselves. They quickly overpower six of the seven deadly sins whilst Billy mocks Sivana into releasing Envy, the only one trapped inside Sivana for a good reason, which leads to him becoming depowered, allowing Billy to easily defeat Sivana and trapped the sins inside the orb of power from which they came. Who is He? What has He Done? Billy Batson is your typical mischievous teen, albeit the fact that he lives with a foster family rather than his biological family. When he was four years old, he got lost at a carnival from his mother, but in actuality, it was his mother that abandoned him because she felt she wasn't a responsible parent. After Billy harnesses the power from the ancient wizard Shazam!, he begins to fight criminals, albeit in a comedic, showoff way, and overtime, distances himself away from his foster family and begins to ignore them. Eventually, after being disowned by Freddy, he locates and talks to his biological mother, where he finds out the truth that happened to him long ago, in doing so he starts to take on a better responsiblity for his powers, which ultimately helps him save his foster siblings and defeat Sivana (with the help of his mischievous side of course). Why he doesn't Qualify? Okay, this where it gets interesting. According to the ancient wizard Shazam! (whom Billy nicknamed his superhero counterpart), only a Pure individual can counter the influence of the Seven Deadly Sins (something Dr. Sivana failed to do and later fell under the influence of). At the end of the film, Shazam and his transformed foster siblings manage to defeat Dr. Sivana and trap the Seven Deadly Sins back inside the orb from which their power was unleashed, in doing so, Shazam began to pretend to fall under the influence, before suddenly psyching out this foster siblings, indicating he truly was able to resist the sins' urge. Now you maybe thinking, "So, if he is able to resist the sins' power, he must be Pure Good. Right?" Wrong, you see, even though Billy was able to resist the sins' urge, he was still shown to be quite mischievous even when that happened, and even after he took on more responsibility, he still came out as a showoff and a jerk, (even though he used both of these traits to his and Freddy's advantage by tricking Dr. Sivana into releasing Envy and disproving a school bully that he was in fact real). Final Verdict I personally think that Shazam is not Pure Good, even though the ancient wizard of the same name implied that he was, as evidenced by his flawed personally not just before or during this empowerment, but also after that as well, as a result, I think he should be cut. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals